


Slow

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Coming home to the bunker from, home to Sam, you slip into bed with him, content with a good night’s sleep in the arms of the love of your life. But he has different plans.





	Slow

**_Warnings:_ Fluff. Dry humping. Smut . Slow, gentle, lazy, sloth-like sex. Unprotected sex.**

**Bamby**

A small taste of happiness when you never had it, and you are ruined forever.

The life of a hunter is rarely a happy one. There’s pain, and blood, and darkness, and loss, and misery. The light at the end of the tunnel usually ended up being a train, and you’d been hit time and time again.

But there was one happiness you’d managed to find in the Hellhole that is life.

Sam Winchester.

You’d both experienced your own torture over the years you’d been on Earth. Dragged into the life before you even knew you existed, you both lived on microwaved food from gas stations and the adrenaline that came with each case.

When you found each other, though, you found someone new to live on. It honestly didn’t take long for the two of you to fall in love.

Creeping into the bedroom you shared, you smiled at Sam’s sleeping form.

You’d gone your separate ways for the last few days. Cas had needed help, but there’d also been a case, so with a quick game of paper-scissors-rock, you went to the angel and Dean dragged Sam off to the werewolf case that was four states in the opposite direction.

The brothers had gotten back first, last night, in time for dinner and a chance for Sam to call you before he headed off to bed. You only just got back, right as the sun had started to rise.

Normally Sam would be up and about, but he knew you would want to snuggle in bed after being away from each other for so long, and you knew he would be tired from working the last few days.

His body shifted with every breath, his face buried in the pillow he was hugging tightly.

Kicking off your shoes and tugging off your jacket, you dropped your bag on the floor by the door before you started towards the bed. Clothes were discarded and forgotten, leaving a trail behind you. On the way you grabbed one of Sam’s flannels from a pile of clothes sitting on the desk. By the time you reached the mattress you were in your panties and pulling on the oversized shirt.

Pulling the blanket back, you slipped under and curled into the mattress that smelt like you and Sam, falling into your place like a key clicks into a lock.

Sam inhaled as he woke lightly, feeling you next to him. He rolled over onto his side and pulled you close, his eyes still shut as he hovered on the edge of sleep and wake. As he sighed he relaxed, tucking you into his chest and wrapping you in his arms.

“Missed you,” he mumbled, burying his face into your hair.

You chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Missed you, too.”

Falling silent, you grinned as you felt him shift once more, gradually slipping his thigh between yours. He nuzzled himself between your legs, shifting until he was pressed against your panties. You weren’t even sure he knew what he was doing. At least not completely.

When neither of you moved further you felt yourself drifting. In the comfort of his arms and the warmth of your bed. This was your Heaven. It was where you found peace. The happiest place in the universe.

When Sam started to press his thigh against you it became clear that he actually did know what he was doing.

“Sam?”

“Mm?”

“I’m sleepy,” you explained, unable to stop yourself from grinning as you felt his thigh rub against you a little more. “Later?”

He let out a pouty huff. “Missed you.”

“I know, but you can barely keep your eyes open and I’m achy from running around after Cas.”

“Then we’ll be slow.”

“Slow?”

A short nod was his response.

“Can you even do slow?”

Taking your words as a challenge, you felt Sam’s arm loosen around you before his hand travelled south. Wanting to know where this was going, you did nothing but waited, feeling him push his underwear down and wriggle them off his legs lazily. When he stopped moving and came back to you, you felt his hot and hard cock press against your stomach.

“Sam,” you gasped, lifting your leg and sliding it up to his hip.

Reaching between you, you pushed your panties to the side, lined himself up, and pushed in so slowly.

It was agonisingly delicious, the burn and drag of his cock along your walls. He didn’t stop, just pushed right on in until he was nestled deep into your core. There, once he was buried to the hilt, he stopped so the two of you could just _feel_ the connection. This was as physically intimate as two people could be.

You shuddered and quaked, needing him to move but wanting the deep and slow push and pull he’d promised you. Things in the bedroom were rough, hard and fast more often than not. Sam could be gentle, but slow? He craved quick friction and you lived for the pleasure that came from his desire.

This was new, different… nice.

“Sam, please. Please move,” you begged, voice breathy, verging on a moan.

He nodded, pulling back out just as slowly as he’d pushed in. Without a word, Sam completed the first thrust before he dragged his cock back into your core, pressing in all the way until he hit your cervix. There he paused once more, and that’s when you knew this was going to be beautiful torture.

Looking up at Sam, you met his gaze, seeing the heat simmering in his eyes as he stared down at you with an intensity that had your walls quiver around him. His eyes closed at the feel, a low groan rumbling in his chest. The arms that were still around you pulled you closer, pressing your body against his.

When he opened his eyes again the look Sam gave you stole the air from your lungs…

A small taste of happiness when you never had it, and you are ruined forever. Before, you didn’t know if happiness was real, or if it was just a story parents tell their kids to make the world seem like a better place. But here, with Sam, you knew the truth.

This is where you belonged. This is who you belonged with. Sam Winchester had ruined you in the best way… he’d made it so no one and nothing compared to him, and you couldn’t be happier.

**Bamby**


End file.
